Kat Kiss
by AyumiSunset
Summary: A collection of KyoTohru oneshots. Contains everything from Angst to fluff, to humor, to onesided. Rated T for Kyo's mouth, and thematic elements.
1. A Flower for a Flower

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Fruits Basket. Or else I wouldn't be writing these fanfictions.**

Oneshot #1: This was actually the first Fruits Basket Fanfiction I ever wrote…Wow. Anyway, basically pure fluff. Concerning the night after Kyo gave Tohru the paper flower in volume 17.

_**A Flower for A Flower**_

_"No, look I'M sorry…. I'm just kinda direct, okay?" Kyo mumbled, his eyes never meeting Tohru's as he spoke. His hands reached over to the desk, closing carefully around one of the paper flowers. Forming it, giving it shape. Holding it out to Tohru, who took it, smiling. The perfect moment._

Now, here they both were, so distant, and separated; each in their own room, thoughts revolving around the same thing. Tohru kept spinning the flower in her hand gently, examining it, looking down on it.

Kyo-kun had given her this flower – as an apology? She frowned slightly, her hand carefully stroking one of the petals. She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the apologetic look on his face as he offered it up to her, worried she might not take it. But as she had gazed into his amber eyes, there had been something hidden in the back of them. If only she could figure out what it was.

Fear? There seemed to be a hint of fear in his eyes, but fear was always associated with something else, when it came to Kyo. Kyo was one of the most caring people she knew about, even if he didn't always act that way. If he feared for someone, it was someone else's life… Not his own. She sighed, and stared back down at the flower cupped in her hands.

What had that emotion been? Wait.. could it have been… L-love? No. He couldn't love her. He had Kagura-chan. He would never… _could_ never… love her. She was Tohru, and he was Kyo. She tried her hardest, but even then she couldn't always read him. Couldn't make him happy. She couldn't understand the pain of the zodiac curse, like Kagura-chan could.

Kyo himself was sprawled across the bed of his own room, chin propped up in his palms, a thoughtful frown planted on his face. He reached up, and ran his fingers through his orange hair, slightly frustrated as the memories poured into him. It had been the perfect moment to tell her everything. To pour out his heart to her… and that damn yankee had ruined it.

No… That wasn't right. He had ruined it. It was too afraid. Afraid of rejection, afraid that she would laugh at him. After all, who could ever love that cat? In that sense, who ever said that the cat could love?

Anger, frustration, and self-hatred welled up inside him, and the cat's fists clenched. He rolled over and slammed his fist into the wall of his bedroom, venting uselessly, then flopping like a ragdoll back onto the bed. His head lay on his arm, eyes closed, breaths long and slow.

He couldn't love. He was filled with too much anger, too much hate. Tohru was too good for him. She could never love him, she could only pity him. And even if she could… There were only a few short months left until his isolation.

_WHAM._ Tohru's thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud from across the hall – from Kyo's room. Clenching the flower in her fist, Tohru stood up so abruptly that she nearly fell over, grabbing the edge of the bed just in time.

She bolted out the door, her worries overcoming her. What if he was hurt? What if something had collapsed – the house definitely wasn't as sturdy as it used to be, not with everyone breaking everything. Then, the worst thought of all: what if Kyo-kun was dead?

Without thinking, Torhu held out her hands and slammed through the door, not even bothering to use the handle. She skidded to a halt, tripped, and lay spread eagled on the cat's bedroom floor.

"Ahhh!" Kyo leapt up from his bed, and landed neatly next to Tohru, dropping down on his hands and knees. He opened his mouth to ask if she was alright, but she was already speaking.

"I am so sorry! I heard that thud, and I thought you were hurt, so I came running in! I jumped to conclusions, I didn't mean to interrupt you, Kyo-kun, please-"

But she was stopped in the middle of her ranting by Kyo, who had set his hand gently over her mouth, smiling down at her. "Doofus." He laughed.

His hand traveled down to hers, to help her up, but it was already occupied. Carefully, he took the slightly squished and very wrinkled paper flower from her hand. His eyes widened as he took it, cradling it in the palm of his hand, using the other to fix it the best he could.

"Is this.. the one I gave you?" He asked very softly, looking down at Tohru who was still on the floor. After a moment's pause, she nodded gently.

She sat up, hugging her knees, and tilting her head slightly to the side. "Kyo-kun… What's wrong?"

Kyo's face turned very rapidly red, and he shook his head. "Nothing… But why would you keep this stupid thing? Its not even that good." He growled darkly, emotions overcome by embarrassment. How could she have kept it? What if… What if she did feel the same way? Suddenly, his last months seemed like years… He could stand Akito's torture, he could live with isolation, and he would survive anything, ANYTHING… if he could be with her.

"Because… Well, because you gave it to me, Kyo-kun." Murmured Tohru, eyes still full of confusion. She shifted gently, onto her hands and knees, leaning to the side, so that she could see Kyo's face. "Are you angry?" She asked, fear coursing through her.

Kyo looked at her, brown eyes and hair drooping, as if she were a puppy, that had done something wrong. She looked so worried, worried about him. She cared about him. The realization hit him like a brick. Someone CARED about him. For once in his useless life, someone cared enough to worry about him…

He felt tears at the corners of his eyes, and couldn't do anything to stop them. He laughed a little, a laugh combined with a sob.

"I could never be angry at you, stupid." He choked out, wiping his tears away furiously.

"Don't cry!" Tohru began, reaching up to brush the tears away from his face. But she stopped as her hand touched his cheek. "don't… cry…Kyo-kun…" She almost whispered, biting her lip, and looking down at her knees.

Kyo's hand gently tilted her chin up, so that her brown eyes met his amber ones. His tears had stopped, but her own at just begun. He held the flower back out to her. "A flower, for a flower…" He murmured softly, pressing it back into her hand.

Her hands closed around it, fingertips brushing his, glancing from the flower, back to Kyo. There was nothing either of them could say. They didn't need to say anything. The feeling coursing through them was so strong, it was easier left unsaid.

"Kyo-kun…." Tohru started, but, for the third time that night, was cut off. Kyo's lips and just pressed themselves against hers, and he murmured the words she was about to say into her mouth.

"I love you."


	2. Broken

**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket, I'm sad to say, is not my bitch. **

Oneshot #2: Angst, pretty much. This makes me sad. Kyo rejects Tohru, for her own good, and finds that, his heart is, quite literally, breaking from it. WAH!

_**Broken**_

Each day. Each fucking day, it got harder and harder to breathe. His lungs seemed to be caving into his body, squeezing the air away from his chest. Even his blood wouldn't pump as fast anymore. He knew that his heart was slowing. Knew that one day, one day soon, he would die. He knew that this was killing him.

Even now, it was hard to listen to his heartbeat, in his deadpan, broken pattern. _Th-Th-Th-Thump. Th-Thump. Th-Th-Th-Th-Thu-Thump._ It didn't even have a specified pattern anymore. It was broken. All of him was broken.

His eyes watered, and he brought his hands up to his face, over his eyes, teeth gritted. His heart gave another lurch and he reached his hand over too it, giving a short grunt of pain as it stuttered along, trying so hard to keep beating.

Broken.

"Fuck."

It was the only word he could think of to say. His fingers squeezed at the place his heart should be in his chest, as if he wanted to rip the painful organ right out of his body. Maybe he did. Just rip it out, and hold it up, a living sacrifice to a god who didn't give a shit about him. The beating continued, and he wheezed slightly as his breathing was cut off.

He was told he would have this. A certain mental breakdown. But a physical one? He didn't expect it. He thought that them saying he would die was metaphorical. He never connected their words to the physical. But maybe they had meant it in a metaphorical fashion, but since he was so content with bottling up his pain, bottling up his problems, his body had taken on the angst and abuse that he felt itself.

Now he would die.

"FUCK!"

The word came out in a scream, and the boy rolled over, fists hitting the wall as hard as he could, with all his might, so that they broke through the cheap drywall, punching through almost to the other side. His heart gave a slight lurch at this, and he sat up, gasping in pain, as his breath came in shorter strokes.

He choked slightly, then went into a fit, coughing. His hand, the one that was not on his chest, flew up to his mouth. When he pulled it away, there were crimson droplets of blood scattering on his hand. He stared at it for a few moments, stomach churning. Oh god. Oh god. He really was going to die.

He suddenly felt sick, and stumbled drunkenly to his feet, hand still clutching his heart, making his way to the bathroom. The whole upstairs floor was dark and empty, seeing as he was the only one in the house. He didn't see the point in light anymore. There was no one to see.

He pushed open the door to the bathroom, hands clutching the sides of the toilet as he heaved. His heart beat painfully in his chest, breathing coming in long gasps. It was getting worse. His expiration date was coming. With a last desperate choke, he flushed the toilet, wiping his mouth, and stumbled to the mirror.

What he saw shocked him. His amber eyes were no longer alight with the fire they had once had. Now, instead, they were sunken and shallow, the pupils dilated, white turning a sickly shade of yellow. His once healthy, tan skin was flushed and pale, and turning a slight yellowish green in some places. His hair lay damp and dark around his face; even it couldn't be bothered to rebel and stick up anymore.

How had it come down to this? He remembered being happy once. He remembered a house full of people: Shigure, Yuki, Tohru… His heart came to a stuttering halt for a moment as her face sprung into his mind, before starting back up again a moment later, its broken pattern continuing. Ugh. His fingernails dug into the skin covering his heart.

He remembered everything now. He remembered Tohru, confessing her love to him. He remembered pushing her away. Telling her awful things, telling her he hated her… Telling her… Telling her…

_"Kyo-" Tohru's eyes brimmed with tears, she reached a hand out, setting it gently on his chest-right overtop of his heart. His amber eyes flashed, shoving her away determinedly._

_"No! Don't fucking touch me! What makes you think I love you? I don't love you! I can't stand you! I CAN'T FUCKING STAND YOU! You're always at some extreme or another. DON'T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!" He clenched his fists, turning away, head bowed, hair falling into his face. He tried so hard to drown out her sobs, but they only seemed to magnify in his ears. His own eyes brimmed with tears –but he fought them down. No time for emotions. He couldn't show them. He wouldn't._

_He had done this to protect her. Akito would never let him love her – no matter how much he wanted to. She would get hurt – he knew she would. Akito would kill her – he was looking for any chance he could to harm the girl. Not to mention Kyo himself. Who would want to be in love with a monster? They could never hug. Never embrace… Never… love each other. His hand traveled subconsciously to his beads. That's right. He was a monster. And he would only hurt her. He would break her. There was nothing but pain._

_And so he gritted his teeth and walked away, determined that eventually it would stop hurting, that some day he would stop hearing her screaming out his name behind him, eventually she would forget him._

But it hadn't worked out that way. She never forgot him. Eventually it got to the point where she wouldn't come home, instead spending weeks at Uo's, or Hana's house. She wouldn't look at him. Couldn't. And so, after graduation, she had moved out. Moved in with Yuki, trying to ease some of her pain.

That damn rat.

So then, it was just Kyo and Shigure. Kyo thought he could live with that, could live with the fact that he would never see Tohru's face again, would never hear the rat's voice. The picture of them together hurt him… But not as much as her screams of pain when he left her behind.

Then Shigure, that damn dog, left. Just left one day. He never came home from the main house, and Kyo later learned that Akito kept him. That Kureno was dead. That Shigure's curse was broken. Akito wanted Shigure to stay. Forever.

Kyo groaned slightly, and he dropped to his knees in the hall, one hand bracing himself. The damn curse. That was the only thing that kept him from Tohru now… That was the thing that was hurting her. Being a monster.

When he had started feeling sick, he called Hatori over to the empty house. Hatori said it was just an effect of the stress that Kyo had put upon his body. That it was mostly emotional, and it would go away. But it hadn't. His breathing had constricted, and his heart…. His heart started beating weird. Like it was off. Broken.

_Th-th-ththump. th-th-th-th-th-thum-thump. th-th-thump. _

Each and every beat hurt. He closed his eyes in pain, letting it wash over him, letting the tears come to his face. He barely heard the footsteps coming up the stairs, couldn't see the light turn on in the hall, didn't hear the stifled gasp of a girl coming from right in front of him. But he did feel the soft, warm hands on his face, and hands pulling him to his feet. He heard the quiet, so familiar voice of someone asking him if he was alright.

He opened his eyes, tears streaming down his face, to see Tohru, her brown eyes brimming with tears as she held him at arm's length.

"I-I… I just came to get something… " She whispered. "A-And you…" She was awkward, but her voice held concern. Only someone who really, truly loved you could sound as concerned as she did.

Kyo swallowed slightly, still crying. This was the face of the girl he would never be with. The face of the girl he rejected. The face of the girl who thought that he hated her, even though he loved her more than life itself. The face of the girl who still cared about him, even though he had pushed her away. The face of the girl who..

Kyo gave a gasp, his hand clutching for his heart, as he felt the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. As if something inside him was breaking in two. With a slight ripping sound, Kyo was back on his knees, eyes wide, clutching at his heart, while Tohru's screaming echoed around him. It was funny – how everything went hazy, his eyes going in and out of focus. Everything in his system was on overdrive – there were little bells ringing in his head, warning him of danger, but he knew there was nothing he could do. He blinked once, before his eyes closed forever. The last thing he saw was the face of Tohru Honda. The face of the girl who he knew he could never hold.

The face of the girl who broke his heart.

**A/N: I feel so angsty today… Have you ever noticed how Akito is always the cause of everything? I wonder what Akito thinks about that… Being the cause of the misery in the Sohma family… Maybe she likes it? And why is Kyo always the one who gets the shitty end of the stick? I guess being the cat really does suck. But it was nice to write about him again. Its so easy to write about him… It just flows…Its probably because his emotions are so vivid. I love my Kyo-kun!**


	3. Crush

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket, I'd be speaking Japanese…**

Oneshot #3: Based on the song Crushcrushcrush by Paramore. Takes place after Akito pushes Tohru. SPOILERS FOR MANGA ENDING! Don't read if you don't want spoilers. Just move on. For those of you who have read it, Its sort of an alternate ending.

**Crushed**

_I got a lot to say to you, yeah, I got a lot to say_

Lying in a hospital bed, you have a lot of time to think. Eventually, when you run out of rational things to talk about, you take to thinking about irrational, hurtful things that make your heart bleed, and tears run down your bruised and battered face.

Tohru had been thinking about him ever since she had awoken, face damp, lips burning, lying on a white cotton bed that still held distinct traces of her bloodstains in its white linen sheets. At first, she had tried to preoccupy her mind, wondering what Shigure and Yuki were doing, pondering about the singing birds, making up silly stories about the nurses that bustled in and out of her room. But none of it did any good. In the end, her mind always returned to him.

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

It was funny, the little things she remembered. How he had always turned red when she compliment him, how she used to turn around to see him in the doorway, simply watching her actions. She had thought – misinterpreted? - those thoughts as love. A crush. She had created in her mind, the reality of something that didn't exists. A small, alternate reality where unicorns dance on rainbows, the Tooth Fairy was real, and Kyo loved Tohru.

_Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_

Her head ran around in dizzying circles, so that the girl felt physically sick to her stomach, laying in her perfectly still, bright, cheerful hospital bed, hands gripping the perfect sheets until her knuckles turned white. It made no sense at all. No matter how much she thought about it – she couldn't figure out where she had gone wrong. What had she said, to make him hate her? Why had he run away?

Tears threatened to spill out of the corners of her eyes, and she swallowed, face screwed up into a trembling frown, trying to push the hurt and tears away. In the end, she hadn't cared how awful Kyo thought he was – she loved him anyway. She loved his orange hair, she loved it when he got angry, she loved the way he smiled… She had wanted to hold him, and cry into his chest, and tell him all that. Tell him that it didn't matter what anyone, even her mother had said about him.

She loved him anyway.

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies, you little spies_

But he had run away from her.

He had run away. Turned, and ran. Screaming things. Yelling. Angry. He hated her. He hated, hated, HATED her. She had misread the signs, and she had been rejected. And only that push from Akito sent her flying in the right direction. Even in her lonely obsession, she knew what she had to do. Act like nothing had happen. Act like he didn't exist.

Like she didn't care.

_If you want to play it like a game, well, come on, come on, let's play_

One more week in this hospital, and she would go back to Shigure's. A smile spread across her bruised and battered face as she thought about this, thinking of Yuki, and Shigure, who would be happy to see her, and vice versa. Even with their frequent visits, she missed their voices. Their constant bickering, and false accusations.

And of course, she missed Kyo.

She had it all figured out.

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

When she saw him, she would smile, say hello, and move into the kitchen, where she would prepare something leek-free. Perhaps salmon, or miso soup with spring rolls. Something that Kyo liked. She would hold a pleasant conversation with Yuki during dinner, and then she would turn, leave and go back up to her-

A soft knock cut through her thoughts, shattering them like a broken mirror.

_Don't you know that we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

"Come in." Tohru's voice carried across the room, soft and weak, trembling like the notes of an unfinished song. She carefully pushed any thoughts of Kyo to the back of her mind, just in case it was Hana-chan. Not for the fact that Tohru distrusted Hana-chan, but she didn't want the girl to worry too much about her.

But it wasn't Hana. Nor was it Uo, or Shigure, or Yuki, or anyone else that she could have feasibly imagined. Instead, Tohru saw a flash of orange, before her vision blurred with tears.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

Her voice came out as more of a squeak than anything, unsure of what to say, she said the first thing that came to her mind, which was lacking of both eloquence and tact simultaneously. "I told them not to let you in…" Her voice was weak, but it still had its nervous air about it, the kind that used to frustrate Kyo. Now, his face was nothing more than a blank mask.

"The nurses are on lunch break." He muttered to the floor, eyes never meeting hers.

_Just the one two of us who's counting on_

She couldn't take any random banter. Her heart already felt about ready to burst into two pieces, finishing her off once and for all. Her frustration, worry and tears came out in a burst of nerves, as she struggled to sit up, looking in the direction of his orange hair, but not daring to look him in the eyes. "Why are you here?" She asked quietly, hands tightening their grip on her mattress as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

There was a few moments of silence.

_That never happens; I guess I'm dreaming again_

"I made a mistake." His voice was low, and perfect, and soft, and made her arms erupt in goosebumps just as he talked. The voice: commanding, yet shy, purposeful, yet soft. She hadn't heard his voice in so long. Just the sound of it made her cry again. God, she probably looked like such an idiot, bursting into tears every time he made a motion. But he didn't seem to notice. Nervously, Kyo peeked out from under his hair, and Tohru was surprised to see his own eyes were watering.

"I made a mistake," He repeated, voice growing stronger. He took a few, quiet steps towards her bedside, and she instinctively shrunk away, cowering against the headboard. But he simply continued his soliquity. "And I know that you probably can't stand me around anymore. You probably just want me to leave…But… After what happened… Tohru, I realized that I can't live without you. When… You were lying there… on the ground… Bleeding.."

His words caught in his throat, and he held his face in his hands. Tohru suddenly found herself horrified to see him crying, tears running through the cracks in his closed fingers, down his arms, and dripping off his elbows onto the floor. Something about him seemed so fragile, that she herself started to cry.

"Kyo-" She murmured, but he held out his hand, to stop her, wiping the tears from his face, furious with himself.

_Let's be more than_

"When I saw you like that, Tohru, I realized that if you died, I would die too. You brought me back from the dead. Before you came… I was… I was nothing. Just a corpse, pretending to be a person. But you came, and… goddammit, Tohru! I love you!"

He choked on the last few words, and brought his face the rest of the way out of his hands, his amber eyes meeting her brown ones. He bit his lip, eyes still dripping tears, and took a tentative step forward. She however, had been waiting for this perfect, this unreal moment. Her hands reached out towards him, her entire body stretching, until her fingers intertwined with his, their breath intermingled, and he sat next to her, his forehead gently touching hers.

"I love you too, Kyo," She whispered, her eyes gazing into his. "You know I do."

He leaned towards her, gently tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, a small smile filling his damp face. And finally, _finally_ his lips met hers, and the strange déjà vu sensation that overtook Tohru made her sure that this was all a perfect dream.

_More than this_


End file.
